


Gift Appreciation

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie is late for bowling with nuns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : crossover otp  
> Prompt : NCIS/Stargate SG-1, Ellie Bishop/Cam Mitchell, my boyfriend's back  on Earth in town
> 
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/742690.html?thread=98197794#t98197794

Ellie's half dozing when her cell phone rings; that she's able to both locate and answer it blindly is a testament to years of training and experience. She doesn't even get a hello out before there's an agitated voice in her ear. 

"Where are you, Bishop? You were supposed to be here an hour ago and Sister Mary Frances does not like to be kept waiting, especially when it means her team is a man down." Abby rattles off the words at a mile a minute and Ellie wishes she'd let the call ring out. Of course, that would probably have led to Abby calling the team out in fear for her welfare so maybe not. "Have you ever seen an angry nun, Bishop? Because it's not pretty." 

Ellie's wide awake by now, sitting up in bed and pulling the sheets around her. "I'm sorry," she starts but Abby doesn't let her finish. 

"And don't tell me Gibbs has you working, I know he doesn't..." 

How she knows that, Ellie doesn't get a chance to ask because a new voice enters the conversation when Cam steps into her bedroom, towel slung low around his hips, droplets of water still glistening on his chest as he rubs his hair with a second towel. "Baby, your shower pressure is fantastic," he tells her, sheer glee in his voice. "I may never-" He stops when he sees the phone to her ear, but not soon enough. 

"Bishop..." Abby drags out her name slowly. Ellie can't decide if she's amused or pissed off.  "Is the reason you stood me and the nuns up because you got a better offer?" That settles it, she's definitely amused and Ellie's cheeks burn. 

"Cam's mission wrapped up early," she says. "He surprised me when I got home." 

Abby's chuckle is nothing short of filthy. "I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe." 

Ellie frowns, because she can't believe it was that easy. "But what about the bowling? The angry nuns?" 

She can almost see Abby waving her hand dismissively. "I'll explain to Sister Mary Frances," she promises. "I'll tell her I've seen Cam in his dress blues... after all, who better than a nun to appreciate a gift from God?" 

Ellie's jaw drops as the line goes dead and she's laughing by the time she puts the phone back on the nightstand. Cam sits down on the bed beside her, brow furrowed like he's worried. "Did I just get you into trouble?" he wonders and she shakes her head, slides her arms around his neck. 

"I have a team of bowling nuns angry with me, but Abby's going to talk to them," she tells him and he blinks once, then twice as he parses the sentence. Ellie finds it adorable. 

"I made you miss bowling with nuns?" he asks and she nods, smiles slowly as she presses herself deliberately against him. 

"Yep... so you'd better make it worth my while." 

He grins as he brings his lips to hers. "Yes, Ma'am."


End file.
